


In The Night

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bedwetting, Comfort, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gueira hasn't been sleeping very well lately and it's Meis' goal to help him sleep.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piss fic, but not framed in a sexual way, it's more comfort than anything.

~

Gueira doesn't sleep well. Meis can see it in the way his body drags during the day. The once energetic man was just a shell of his past self now, begrudgingly moving through the day with as little energy as possible. His responses are slower and less witty, his smile had been gone for days now and Meis only saw him jumpy when it came time for bed. 

"I'll keep watch tonight." Gueira volunteered, as he had been all week. Lio shook his head, putting a hand on Gueira's shoulder.

"I appreciate how willing you've been to help, but you're exhausted. I'll have other people take shifts tonight, you need to sleep." Lio spoke firmly. 

"I'm fine, I can watch." Gueira insisted anyway. 

"Gueira you'll put everyone at risk if you're not alert during a shift. Go to bed." Lio glanced to Meis, asking him to step in. 

"Come on Gueira, you've been tired lately, we can all see it. Let's get you into bed." Meis said, taking Gueira's hand and lightly tugging him towards where everyone else was set up. The redhead looked troubled by the insistence but let Meis lead him away as Lio took over finding people for night shifts. 

"Meis I'm fine, really." Gueira frowned. Even still, he sounded tired.

"Why won't you sleep? Even when your shift ends you only sleep for a little bit at a time, I've seen it." 

Gueira's face heated up, the man casting a downwards glance as he mumbled something.

"What?" Meis questioned, leaning closer to hear him better. 

"Been having nightmares." Gueira mumbled again. 

"Oh." 

Meis was surprised to hear it, Gueira was always so bold and brave, sometimes jumping headfirst into danger just because he had the confidence he'd get away with it. To hear he was having nightmares and thus couldn't sleep was a shock.

"It's fine though, I'll try to sleep tonight." Gueira huffed, pulling from Meis' loose grasp and walking away from the group, presumably to sleep farther away from the others. Meis followed. 

"Huh? You should go to bed too." Gueira spoke when he noticed Meis tailing him.

"I will." Meis promised, continuing to follow Gueira to his small set up. He had thin curtains up and a makeshift bed from thick blankets behind them.

"Go to your own bed, I promise I'll try to sleep." Gueira frowned, turning back to Meis.

"I'll sleep with you tonight." Meis answered nonchalantly. 

"What? No way! You can't sleep with me, you have your own area! What if Lio can't find you for a shift or an emergency? My beds not big enough for us both!" Gueira rambled off, any excuse he could find.

"It'll be fine, I don't have watch duty tonight and if there's an emergency the whole camp will know pretty quickly." Meis said, crawling down into the 'bed'. Gueira just stood there staring at him, cheeks red and eyes full of disbelief.

"Maybe if I'm here you'll be able to sleep better. You trust me, right? If anything I can calm you down afterwards." Meis continued. He gave a pat to the spot next to him, encouraging Gueira to lay down with him. 

Gueira hesitated for a long moment before he took his jacket off and laid down. He tried his best to keep his distance, but there wasn't a ton of space to begin with. Meis chuckled softly, arms wrapping around Gueira and pulling the redhead against him, Gueira's head against his chest. One hand snaked up into the boys fluffy hair, gently scratching at his scalp in hopes to help him relax.

"This is okay, right?" Meis asked, making sure Gueira was comfortable with the intimacy he'd just created. He felt Gueira slowly nod under him, could hear his breath slowing but also noticed the way he tried to force his body to stay awake. Meis knew though, the warmth of being so close to someone and having your hair pet was bound to make anyone doze off. And eventually? Gueira did. He looked calm like this, sleeping. His face was soft, all tension and stress of their less than desirable situation gone. Meis hummed softly, burying his face into the top of Gueira's head and closing his own eyes to join his burnish partner in sleep. 

Warm. The warm feeling of wetness was what woke Meis up. Confused and half asleep, he sat up, lifting the blanket and lighting a small flame in his other palm to find the source. The blanket under them had a large wet spot, with a little more observation he found that Gueira's pants were wet too, the boys face scrunched up in panic. Oh. This was why Gueira hadn't been sleeping, why his area was so far off from the others. His nightmares were making him wet the bed. Certainly not something he'd want anyone else finding out about. It was gross, being covered in someone else's piss, but there were more important things to attend to right now. 

Meis gently shook Gueira's shoulder, whispering his name to wake him up. 

"Huh..? Wha.." Gueira's eyebrows furrowed before he shot up, finding the mess he'd made.

"Shit!" Gueira hissed out, pulling the blanket over his crotch to hide his shame, gaze downwards as he spewed out apologies. 

"It's okay." Meis assured, calmly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's clean this up before anyone finds out, okay?" Meis stood up, helping Gueira up too then gathering the wet blankets. Together they moved quickly and quietly, discarding the soiled sheets and clothing and getting new ones from Meis' area. When they returned to the closed off section Gueira stayed in, they both sat quietly.

"How long has this been happening?" Meis asked softly, unsure if Gueira would be willing to talk about this or not. Surprisingly, the other sighed and started to speak. 

"Since the last Freeze Force raid."

Meis frowned. It wasn't really surprising, the last one had hit them hard. Almost everyone had been captured and those that had escaped were roughed up, them included.

"It happens every night?" Meis asked. 

"Almost. I get nightmares about it and wake up like this. I've been washing the blankets before anyone else wakes up, but with stricter night watches it's harder." 

"So you try not to sleep at all."

"Yeah.." 

Meis sighed and laid back down, urdging Gueira to lay with him. Gueira frowned, slowly making his way back into bed and letting Meis wrap him up in his arms once again. 

"But what if I..?" Gueira questioned. Meis shrugged. 

"Isn't it gross?" Gueira asked. 

"Yeah kind of. I'd prefer not to do that again." Meis chuckled, reaching up to brush hair out of Gueira's face, "But I will. Go to sleep, I'll make sure everything's okay." 

"But-" 

"Shh, close your eyes." Meis said, pressing a soft kiss to the now bare forehead.

"Thank you." Gueira said quietly, body relaxing into Meis'. Meis made sure Gueira was asleep before he let himself drift off, holding Gueira tight the whole night. 

The next morning the two woke up to a dry bed. Gueira seemed excited about it, but was clearly trying not to show it. Meis didn't mention anything about it. The next night he made sure to be by Gueira's side again, through dry and wet mornings he'd be there for him.


End file.
